


Acceptance

by orphan_account



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kou's liked Subaru for a while now, but will the pureblood return his feelings? (Yes, he does. This is a happy story.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> I've really liked the concept of these two since episode 6 of "More, Blood." It seems like they'd have a really interesting dynamic for a relationship; the manipulator and the tsundere.

Kou had been interested in Subaru for a while. It took a lot of effort on Kou’s end not to tackle him. But the pursuit was helped by being his senior; he could get Subaru to clean the classroom with him, help carry things when the teachers asked him to. All these things were wonderful for when he wanted to get Subaru alone. Not that it was difficult, Subaru was almost always alone, the hard part was getting him to stick around.

Kou could see the gentle nature that Subaru possessed, despite all of his best efforts to hide it beneath that aggressive exterior. But that only made Kou want him more.

In his head it all played out like some medieval epic; the lost heir locked in a tower, waiting for him to come to their rescue; though he’d often thought of a beautiful woman, the object of his desire now took the form of a tall, white haired prince, with eyes like bloody jewels. Oh, how he wished he could sink his fangs into his skin and drain their color.

Subaru often went up to the roof for lunch, since it was quiet; but not today. Kou had followed him, and the usual harem of girls trailed swiftly behind, all chattering away about something or other.

Subaru immediately got annoyed and, cursing under his breath, stood to leave, but was caught off guard by Kou speaking.

“Leaving so soon?”

He froze in his steps, glaring back over his shoulder, only to be met with bright blue eyes, their gaze fixed intently on him.

“Honestly, how do you expect to get a girlfriend if you keep avoiding people?” Those eyes were soft and playful, yet something about them was dangerous. Subaru felt as if he couldn’t look away.

“Don’t fuck with me,” he hissed, slamming his fist into the fence that bordered the roof’s edge, forcing the metal to bend slightly.

All of the girls surrounding Kou started for the stairway in fear, but he moved forward.

“Ah~” Kou whined, before teleporting next to Subaru and whispering in his ear, “But I want to.”

Subaru leapt back, his cheeks went bright red, though he didn’t know why; Kou didn’t move, he just stared at Subaru, watching, waiting, a smirk resting on his lips. It was like a cat chasing a rabbit; one toying with the other for it’s own sick pleasure.

Kou eyes narrowed, as if he read Subaru’s mind. “Should I call you Rabbit? It fits you quite well.” He took a step forward. “Even the way you lash out is similar to a rabbit.” Another step. “I bet you have even more in common.” Another. “Should we test it?”

Subaru was flustered beyond reason; was Kou hitting on him? That can’t be it, he wasn’t gay. He was constantly surrounded by girls! How could he possibly be gay? Not that it would even matter, because Subaru wasn’t gay. Although, he did feel really warm right now….

Being lost in his daze, Subaru failed to notice that Kou was standing right in front of him.

Kou played with the key hung around Subaru’s neck, bouncing it between his fingers, saying, “Rabbits use their tongues to show affection, you know.” Then, gripping the rough cord the key was strung on, Kou kissed him.

Subaru was jolted back into reality, as Kou licked at his lips. He tensed immediately, but for some reason couldn’t pull away. He was way stronger than Kou, not just because he was a pureblood, he was just bigger in general, it wouldn’t have been hard to storm off. He convinced himself it was shock, maybe even fear, but neither of those were accurate.

Kou pulled away, dropping his hands from Subaru’s neck, and started to walk back towards the stairs, only leaving behind the words, “See you tomorrow,” and he was gone.

The next day came, and there Kou was again, on the roof, waiting for Subaru. This time the harem was nowhere to be seen. Subaru froze upon seeing him, heat washing over his face.

“Is my rabbit happy to see me?” Kou said in playful tone.

Subaru didn’t like how Kou was messing with him. What was yesterday even about, he just couldn’t wrap his head around it. But he knew one thing, he wasn’t going to let Kou have his way, he wasn’t the only one that could play these sorts of games.

He practically sprinted up to Kou, gripped him by the collar of his shirt, and slammed their lips together. He didn’t hold anything back; he wanted to make Kou uncomfortable, so that maybe he’d leave him alone.

But Kou was more than thrilled, albeit he was shocked at first, but he quickly kissed back, fighting Subaru for control. Their kiss was long and passionate.

When they finally broke away, Subaru looked down to see Kou’s hands gripping his, causing him to blush. Kou really did like him, didn’t he? It wasn’t a surprise, not after yesterday. But what was surprising, was how Subaru started to realize that he felt the same.

After that, the two spent a lot of time on that roof together, away from prying eyes. They sat next to each other, simply enjoying the night breeze and holding hands; though Kou wishes they did more, he’s happy so long as his darling rabbit is.


	2. Affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kou gets jealous, and Subaru's brothers are jerks.

Subaru and Kou were dating, though they’d never formally asked each other out or said that they were boyfriends, they were in a relationship.

The lack of communication was partly because they didn’t think it was necessary, but partly because Subaru didn’t want anyone to know. He knew that his brothers wouldn’t accept him dating Kou Mukami.

But Kou was becoming jealous, seeing girls try to confess to Subaru; how dare they think they can speak to, or even look at, his rabbit. Subaru was his, and no one else’s.

They came down from their spot on the roof, Subaru’s face a light pink as Kou held his hand. He mumbled, “Let go already.”

They were standing in the hallway, when Kou heard voices drifting up the stairs, Subaru didn’t seem to notice, he was preoccupied with trying to pry Kou’s hand off of his. Thinking this a perfect opportunity, Kou quickly wrapped his arms around Subaru’s neck, then kicked his foot up in the air as he whined, “But, you’re just so cute! How could I possibly let you go?”

Subaru’s face flushed a deeper shade, and he forced Kou off of him, saying, “Damn it, what if someone sees us, dumbass?!”

“Would that be so bad? If people knew about us, it would be easier to spend time together.” Kou’s eyes narrowed in displeasure remembering the small gaggle of girls that had cornered Subaru earlier. “Don’t you want to spend more time with me, Rabbit?”

“I told you not to call me that in public….” Subaru’s cheeks now rivaled the color of his eyes, which darted away from Kou, landing instead on the wall.

Kou smiled at how cute his boyfriend was, and it made it better that he was the only one who got to see him like this.

Kou was sure that whoever was on the stairs had heard everything, how could they not, seeing as how Subaru was being so loud. Now he just had to wait, and everyone would know that Subaru was his.

The next day had the whole school buzzing, with strange looks being cast at Kou and Subaru both; but only one of them was affected by this.

‘I heard that Kou Mukami is in a relationship, with a guy!’

‘I heard it was that delinquent, Subaru Sakamaki.’

‘No way! I never would have thought he was gay.’

Subaru was heading up to the roof to meet with Kou, as they usually did at lunch, and along the way he heard every word that was being whispered about him; sometimes being a vampire with enhanced hearing wasn’t so great.

“You’re late, Rabbit!” Kou chirped, leaping up to greet Subaru.

Subaru took Kou and forced him against the fence, trapping him between his arms.

“Everyone’s talking about us, Kou!” Subaru shouted. “They all fucking know! Someone saw us when you made that goddamn exhibit out of us yesterday!”

“No one saw anything, Rabbit,” Kou tried to calm Subaru down.

“Then how?!” He yelled.

“Subaru…” Kou noticed his eyes were watering. “What’s wrong?” His playful tone dropped, giving way to one of genuine concern.

“Damn it, i-it’s nothing.” Subaru stepped back, turning away from Kou and clenching his fists.

“You should know better than to lie to me.” Kou’s right eye flashed red. “Come on, tell me what happened.”

Subaru grit his teeth before sharply turning back to face Kou, saying, “Alright, fine! It’s my fucking brothers! Laito won’t stop being a goddamn pervert and asking me all kinds of weird questions, Ayato won’t shut up about me being gay, and Kanato-” Subaru was speaking so fast that Kou had a hard time keeping up, but Subaru paused, he was trembling in what Kou could only assume was anger, then continued in a softer voice, “Kanato called you disgusting, and said that I was the same for being with you.” His expression read utter rage, but Kou saw the sadness underneath.

Kou couldn't believe it, he knew the Sakamaki brothers weren't too concerned with feelings, but knowing Subaru's history, how could his own flesh and blood brother say something like that.

Kou wrapped his arms around Subaru, saying, “I’m sorry. You were right, it’s my fault that people know. I’m sorry, Subaru, I didn’t think this would happen.” He buried his face in Subaru’s chest, hoping that the fabric would stop the silent tears threatening to fall. No luck.

Subaru sheepishly went to hug Kou back, but froze halfway.

“No, this is my fault. Because I thought I could have something for myself….” His voice was defeated, and it only made Kou feel worse.

“Subaru, I-” Kou tried to start, pulling back from Subaru, but was interrupted.

“Why do you even want to be with me? Why aren’t you repulsed by me? Why-” Subaru was shaking violently, in both body and voice.

“Because I love you!”

This made Subaru lift his head, his eyes meeting Kou's, he was wearing the most serious expression Subaru’s ever seen.

“I love you, Subaru, and that’s why I wanted the rumors to spread, I wanted people to know about us! I knew someone was listening when I said all those things yesterday! I was selfish and I’m sorry! Please, don’t hate me!” Kou was sniveling as he pressed himself against Subaru, squeezing his eyes shut and tightening his grip, as if afraid he would disappear.

Subaru wrapped his arms around Kou, holding him firmly against his chest.

"Don't be such an idiot, how could I hate you?"

Bringing himself under control, Kou slowly opened his eyes to look up at Subaru’s, slightly red, face.

"Let's move in together," he said, cracking a playful half smile, as he dragged his arms up and around Subaru's neck.

"W-What?!"

"Move in with me," Kou repeated, then he continued, saying, "My brothers don't care that I'm gay, they'd sort of guessed already. And I know they wouldn't care if you moved in! Except maybe Yuma, but he'd come around; he likes to act tough, but he's a big softy, just like you! I know you would get along with them!"

Kou's face had its usual optimistic glow, as he finally added, "Who cares what your brothers think? If they won't accept you, then mine will!"

Subaru's eyes widened. He always did get the sense from the Mukamis that they really cared about each other, he didn't understand how they could, since his brothers were all so conceited, but now he was being offered that connection, with the bonus of getting to live with Kou.

His face went scarlet, and he turned his eyes from Kou, mumbling, "You're such an idiot...."

"Is that a yes?~" Kou asked.

Subaru leaned down and kissed him, which made Kou start giggling.

"H-Hey! Don't laugh!" Subaru pouted, pulling away.

"No! I'm sorry," Kou managed to speak in between his fits of giggles. "I'm just really happy!"

"Well, that makes two of us...."


	3. Attachment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used dialogue from the anime, because why not?

It had been a few days since Kou suggested Subaru move in, and as Kou predicted, none of his brothers were upset by the new presence; except Yuma, also as Kou predicted.

It was dinner time at the Mukami mansion, and it was the same as always; Kou was on a mission to consume every last prawn, Yuma was doing everything he could to keep him from succeeding, Ruki was giving his lecture about how they shouldn’t fight at the table, and Azusa, well, he was sitting quietly. But there was another person at the table with them, Subaru.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Yuma shouted, taking a prawn from Kou’s plate. “Give me that!”

“Hey, what gives? That’s my fried prawn!” Kou whines.

“Don’t just take the last one like it’s yours! Don’t you know the meaning of ‘equal shares’?”

“It’s first come, first serve!” Kou quickly stood to reach over the table in a vain attempt to retrieve his food.

“Too slow!” Yuma taunted, making Kou whine again before he settled and sat back down.

Yuma turned to Azusa, who was sitting next to him, and asked, “You don’t want it, Azusa? You haven’t eaten much.”

Azusa slowly looked up at him, then quietly replied, “I’ll take it … if you’re giving it to me.”

“That’s not what I asked; just tell me if you want it or not.”

“Okay … I want it.”

“What do I keep telling you?” Ruki chimed in, making his way across the room to set another plate on the table. “No ruckus at the dinner table.”

“There’s more! You should’ve said so!” Kou immediately lunged forward and speared a prawn.

“Hey, don’t take it before the rest of us get any!”

Subaru was sitting next to Kou and had been quietly observing the scene around him; he still couldn’t believe this was real, that he had moved into the Mukamis mansion, but days passed and he continued to wake up in bed next to Kou. 

His relationship with Kou’s brothers developed quickly; Ruki was like Reiji, but a version of Reiji that earned respect as opposed to demanding it, Azusa was something like Kanato, minus his volatile outbursts, and Yuma, he was the hardest to get close to, since he was the most prejudiced against purebloods, but the fact they shared a lot of qualities helped to form a mutual understanding, and they could build from there.

None of Kou’s brothers mocked or teased Subaru, they were actually pretty nice to him; they seemed to accept him. It made Subaru happy, happier than he can recall ever being in his life. And he had Kou to thank for it.

Lying in bed together, Subaru’s arms were wrapped tightly around Kou, as if he was scared that he would wake up and it would all have been a dream; Kou didn’t mind it, though, being held like that kept his nightmares at bay.

“Goodnight, Rabbit,” Kou said with a yawn.

Subaru’s voice was muffled, since it was buried in Kou’s back, as he replied with a groggy, “Night.”

Kou smiled and whispered, “I love you.”

Without hesitation, Subaru mumbled back, “I love you, too.”


	4. Abandonment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are Subaru's brothers handling him moving out? The answer is, some better than others.

Since Subaru left, things have been a lot quieter in the Sakamaki mansion.

Reiji and Shu are both quite happy with his absence. Though, sometimes Shu wonders if Subaru is doing okay.

Laito is wholly unaffected, and he still teases Subaru at school as if nothing was different.

Kanato seems to have forgotten Subaru ever existed, though he talks about ‘The Filth’ to Teddy on occasion after school.

Ayato is the most distraught over Subaru’s absence; he doesn’t have an easy target for his pranks anymore, and the silence is slowly driving him crazy. He’s started going through the mansion and breaking things just to pretend Subaru did it.


	5. Adoration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came up with an awesome line for Laito, so I wrote this.

Subaru still had to deal with his brothers at school, but none of them wanted to interact with him. Except for Laito.

“Subaru~” He hummed, leaning against his brother’s desk. “How are things with you and Kou?”

Subaru was taken aback by the question, but the serious look of interest on Laito’s face persuaded him to answer. However, a simple “Good” was all he’d give.

Moving closer, with a playful smirk on his lips, Laito whispered, “Have you tasted each other yet?”

Subaru pulled back, his cheeks a bright pink, and he stuttered, “W-What!?”

“I mean, have you bitten each other; what were you thinking?” The sentence was followed by Laito’s commonly used giggle.

As he processed Laito’s words, Subaru couldn’t help recalling a very specific moment, a moment that hadn’t happened too long ago even.

It was light outside, and Subaru squinted, since sunlight was something he was not accustomed to. But feeling a lick at the back of his neck, he quickly turned his head to see Kou’s soft blue eyes.

“What is it?” Subaru mumbled, relaxing and closing his eyes again.

“I’m bored,” Kou whined. “Play with me~?”

Subaru immediately blushed at the thoughts that came to mind, and he knew that those thoughts were exactly what Kou had intended.

With a playful nip at his shoulder, Subaru jumped slightly, turning to fully face his boyfriend, and their lips locked. Kou pushed, quickly turning the kiss deep and passionate. When he pulled away he left Subaru slightly dazed, which was understandable, as he had just woken up only a minute ago.

Kou moved from Subaru’s lips down to his neck, where he sank his fangs into the pale skin, eliciting a moan from his lover.

“Are you alright?” Laito’s voice brought Subaru back to the present, where he was currently very warm.

“F-Fine,” was his shaky reply, and he rubbed his neck.

Despite his best efforts, which were very poor, Laito saw right through him. With a devilish smirk, he stood to leave. Waving at Subaru as he exited the room, he called, “See you around!”

Subaru sat there, his face a bright, hot mess. And being flustered, he jumped at the feeling of a hand on his shoulder. Turning sharply, he looked behind him and saw Kou.

“You’re awfully red, Subaru, and warm, are you feeling okay?” Kou tilted his head to the side, and Subaru’s eyes lingered on his neck for just a moment.

“Yeah.” Subaru managed to look up into Kou’s eyes, and, pulling Kou onto his lap, added, whispering into his ear, “I am hungry, though.”


End file.
